ben10fanfictionfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
A
A Última Chance é o sexto episódio de Universo Ben 10:Realidades alternativas. Sinopse Após todos os confrontos, Caio Supremo vai atrás do ultimo componente de seu virús, mas acha uma oportunidade e eliminar GreenArdark e todas as suas versões alternativas do multiverso wikiano. Enredo O episódio começa em uma wiki secreta de Caio Supremo, onde ele conversa com Youkitopus e SuperAx. Caio Supremo - Falta só mais um componente para o vírus, e quando eu pega-lo será o fim de toda a Wikia Youkitopus - mas chefe, você não vai ficar todo meloso depois né ? kk Caio Supremo - Cuidado com o que fala, seu palhaço, lembre-se de que seus serviços são úteis, mas não indispensáveis. Youkitopus - Desculpe Caio Supremo - Enfim, vamos ao que interessa, o último componente está no passado, e por coincidência no momento onde GreenArdark criava seu programa, talvez eu possa alterar um pouquinho a história. SuperAx - Sabe, chefe, eu aconselho não fazer isso, alterar a realidade pode causar muitos danos, além de que você pode obter um resultado inesperado. Caio Supremo - Não lembro de ter perguntado algo pra você, eu sei o que estou fazendo e única consequência que isso pode causar é eliminar GreenArdark do meu caminho e comandar a Wikia. SuperAx - Você que sabe. Caio Supremo - Agora vamos, não podemos perder tempo. Caio e seus comparças voltam ao passado para pegar o componente, mas algo atrái sua atenção. O momento em que GreenArdark construia seu programa de viagens entre as realidades. Caio entra no chat de sua wiki secreta no passado e conversa com seus comparças. Caio Supremo - Vejam só, com apenas uma ação minha eu poderia mudar tudo. Youkitopus - E o que você vai fazer ? Caio Supremo - Por sorte, eu tenho uma versão menor do meu vírus, que só vai deletar a conta de GreenArdark, ou melhor vai deletar a conta de GreenArdark e de qualquer versão alternativa dele que apareça por lá. E além disso, deleta contas no passado, presente e futuro, eu chamo de Bomba Temporal Wikiana. Enquanto isso, GreenArdark e os V-As se preparam para ir atrás de Caio, mas antes, Guardião Alternativo aparece para conversar com GreenArdark. GreenArdark - Estejam preparados, não podemos falhar dessa vez. Todos os V-as - Claro! Guardião Alternativo - Olá, Jovem Artuaii, pvt. GreenArdark - Ok Guardião e GreenArdark vão para o pvt GreenArdark - Pode falar Guardião Alternativo - Algo muito ruim está pra acontecer. GreenArdark - O que ? Já é tarde pra impedir Caio ?! Diga! Guardião Alternativo - Algo muito ruim, algo que ameaça sua existência. Quando você for ao passado, tome muito cuidado. GreenArdark - O que?! Guardião Alternativo - Bom, tome cuidado quando chegar lá, boa sorte Eles saem do pvt e Guardião se despede Guardião Alternativo - Até mais, e boa sorte a todos! V-A Gravattack - Até mais. GreenArdark - Vamos, não podemos perder mais tempo! V-A Comandante - Artuaii, eu achei vestigios do programa de Caio, a viagem mais recente foi a 20 minutos, e os vestigios levam a um chat, acho que se seguirmos o rastro do programa acharemos Caio. GreenArdark - ótimo, vamos lá! GreenArdark e os V-A seguem o rastro e acabam parando no chat da Wiki Secreta de Caio, assim encontrando o mesmo. Caio Supremo - Ora, ora, ora.....Parece que fomos pescar um peixe e pescamos o cardume inteiro. Eu suponho que você tenha seguido os rastros que eu deixei de propósito para você. GreenArdark - De propósito?! Caio Supremo - Claro! Meus comparças já foram pegar o último componente, e quanto a você....Ah, eu tenho uma surpresa especial pra você. Em meus arquivos tenho uma versão menor do meu vírus, ela só vai deletar conta, a sua conta. GreenArdark - Pff...Desde o nosso último encontro no futuro, eu me preveni caso tentasse invadir o sistema de meu computador. Caio Supremo - Mas quem falou em invadir o sistema de seu computador ? Como você é burro, eu vou deletar a sua conta, mas não você do presente. Como estamos no passado, você pode observar a sua versão passada construindo o programa de viagens entre as realidades, se eu deletar a sua conta no passado, irei mudar toda a história e tirar você do meu caminho de uma vez por todas! V-A Ordenador - Cuidado, isso pode ter o efeito que não quer, além de que se você mudar a história vai acabar preso em um paradoxo da história e vai acabar criando outra realidade onde o Artuaii não vai existir, mas mesmo assim não vai funcionar como quer. Caio Supremo - Mentira! Você é esperto V-A, mas não o suficiente. GreenArdark - Desista, pode até ter o último componente, mas isso não basta pra deletar minha conta. Caio Supremo - Mas tem algo que eu não disse, eu chamo esse vírus de Bomba Temporal Wikiana. Ela não só vai deletar a sua conta, mas também de qualquer versão alternativa sua, ou seja, posso até criar outra realidade, mas você não vai ficar em lugar nenhum. De repente, Guardião Alternativo, BlueArdark, BlueArlight, WhiteArdark, WhiteArlight, BlackArdark e BlackArlight entram no chat. BlueArdark - O que está acontecendo?! WhiteArlight - Como viemos pra cá? Caio Supremo - GreenArdark, conheça "seus eus" GreenArdark - Quer dizer então que o Guardião Alternativo..... Guardião Alternativo - Sim, mas você não poderia saber, isso vai causar danos mudando a história, talvez realidades estejam sendo criadas agora por causa disso! Guardião Alternativo abre o pvt discretamente com GreenArdark Guardião Alternativo - Olha, eu explicaria tudo a você se eu pudesse, mas isso não importa, temos que proteger o GreenArdark do passado, se Caio deletar a conta dele tudo estará perdido. Eu vou esconder o GreenArdark do passado, você fica ai com os outros, não podemos deixar isso acontecer. GreenArdark - Mas, e se eu falhar de novo? Guardião Alternativo - Ah...Jovem Artuaii, como você espera que eu acredite que vai conseguir se nem ao menos você acredita? Você precisa dar uma chance a sí mesmo, você está sob pressão. GreenArdak - Ok! Eu não vou falhar dessa vez. Guardião Alternativo vai até o chat do UB10 onde os usuários conversam, mas ele foi falar com GreenArdark do passado. Aranha Indiana - Olá Aranha Americana - Olá plagiador de nome Zé Alberto - ... Hermnmatrix - Eae Aranha Aranha Indiana - Infelizmente eu trago uma noticia triste Garota Ilegal - Diga GreenArdark - Espero que não seja algo grave Ball Good105 - Deixem ele falar Aranha Indiana - Infelizmente hoje eu venho comunicar o fim da Wikia, de toda a Wikia, devem se lembrar de Caio1478, se lembram ? GreenArdark - Sim, aquele cretino foi derrotado, ainda bem Aranha Indiana - Eu ficava em uma outra realidade, uma realidade que hoje ja não existe mais GreenArdark - Como assim ficava em uma outra realidade ? Aranha Indiana - Existem varias realidades, com varias historias da Wikia, varios futuros diferentes, na realidade onde eu ficava os anons foram derrotados por Caio, que se tornou Caio Supremo GreenArdark - Deve ser horrivel Aranha Indiana - Naquela realidade o Universo Ben 10 estava caindo, desmoronando por causa da ditadura dele, ele tentou deletar a wikia inteira e conseguiu GreenArdark - Nossa, mas o que aconteceu depois ? Aranha Indiana - Depois a Staff usou um programa para tentar me levar ao passado para derrotar o Caio, infelizmente não deu certo e sem querer acabei criando a realidade em que ficam agora, so que o virus esta afetando esta realidade e vai destrui-la tambem Garota Ilegal - vivi minha infancia aqui, largar e ver tudo acabar vai ser dificil Guardião Alternativo entra no chat Guardião Alternativo - Olá, GreenArdark, pvt, por favor GreenArdark - Ok! Guardião e GreenArdark vão para o pvt, o Guardião Alternativo explica para GreenArdark do passado o que estava acontecendo. Enquanto isso, GreenArdark do presente, junto dos V-As, confronta Caio Supremo. Caio Supremo - Agora que você e suas versões alternativas estão aqui, posso deletar a conta de todos GreenArdark - mas por que só tem esses ? Caio Supremo - ahaha, por sorte, esses foram os que sobraram, suas versões alternativas anteriores, todas, algumas foram bloqueadas, outras tiveram suas contas desativadas e outras simplesmente abandonaram a Wikia. Eu diria que sua raça está muito ameaçada de extinção kk V-A Gravattack - :O GreenArdark - Não importa, somos melhores e você não vai sair daqui com o componente, não vai deletar nossas contas, e vamos resistir juntos, não é rapazes ? BlueArdark - Ér...Não BlueArlight - Que tédio! BlackArdark - Eu estava conquistando a Wikia e me atrapalharam pra isso ? pfff BlackArlight - Sem chance WhiteArdark - Nope WhiteArlight - To fora Guardião Alternativo - Eu ajudo! Caio Supremo - Parece que você está meio em desvantagem GreenArdark - mesmo assim, ainda tenho os V-As para me ajudar! Youkitopus - Eles não vão salvar você do inevitável! GreenArdark - Inevitável???? Caio Supremo - Desde que vi que o último componente estava aqui, vi a chance de eliminar você e qualquer outro GreenArdark que já tenha ouvido falar da Wikia! Então, eu fiz a bomba temporal wikiana, e agora, é hora de usar! Caio Supremo vai até a conta de GreenArdark do presente e coloca o vírus lá, em questão de segundos o chat cai para GreenArdark e quando ele tenta entrar novamente, vê que sua conta já não existe mais, assim como a de suas versões alternativas, GreenArdark, BlueArdark, BlueArlight, BlackArdark, BlackArlight, WhiteArdark, WhiteArlight e Guardião Alternativo foram deletadas. V-A Ordenador - Eles.....se foram, e agora? V-A Comandante - Não vamos desistir! Voltando ao passado, na hora em que o Guardião Alternativo estava conversando com GreenArdark do passado, ele explica o que estava acontecendo no momento. Guardião Alternativo - Você vai precisar desse anti-vírus GreenArdark - Pra que? Guardião Alternativo - Está acontecendo uma verdadeira guerra, logo logo minha conta será deletada, sua conta no presente também, junto de versões alternativas suas. Vá para este link depois: pt-br.reunioes1478.wikia.com e use o antivírus em sua conta. GreenArdark - Ok! Voltando ao presente, Caio comemora a vitória. Caio Supremo - Agora, não tem mais nada no meu caminho e vocês não são nada sem ele para comanda-los, V-As. De repente, o GreenArdark do passado entra no chat. GreenArdark - Não tão rapido! Caio Supremo - Ora, ora, ora, parece que você descobriu onde eu estava, você é do passado, não é uma ameaça para mim kkk, mas isso não significa que não vou deletar sua conta. GreenArdark - Deletar com o que? Que eu saiba você não tem mais a bomba temporal wikiana, já esta gasta. E agora, se me permite, vou ativar o anti-vírus e trazer os Artuaiis de volta! Caio Supremo - Não ouse, eu tenho meios de conseguir aquele vírus de novo! GreenArdark sai do chat deixando Caio falando sozinho, ele vai até sua página de usuário, clica em editar em modo fonte e implanta o anti-vírus, assim ele vai para as respectivas realidades para ver se deu certo. Primeiro ele vai até o chat da central da realidade de GreenArdark do presente. GreenArdark (passado) - Olá GreenArdark - Olá, eu acho.... GreenArdark (passado) - Deu certo!, até mais. Mark 23 - '-' GreenArdark do passado sai do chat e vai até as respectivas realidades até voltar ao chat da Wiki de Caio, agora, com todas as versões restauradas. Guardião Alternativo - Você conseguiu! Parabéns! Agora, irei mandar você para a sua realidade onde a história vai correr como deve, e lembre-se, você sonhou bastante! GreenArdark (passado) - Um sonho....Ok, um sonho. Guardião Alternativo - Agora, vou mandar suas versões alternativas pro seu devido lugar, acredito que Caio agora tenha uma conversa com GreenArdark e os V-A.... Guardião Alternativo vai embora junto com os Artuaiis alternativos. GreenArdark do passado ficou acreditando que tudo foi um sonho até que isso se tornou permanente na mente dele, Guardião Alternativo voltou ao futuro, e os outros foram para suas respectivas realidades. Caio, sem poder fazer mais nada, mas ainda com o último componente, jura vingança. Caio Supremo - Pode ter conseguido dessa vez, mas agora eu tenho os 3 componentes, meu vírus está completo! Eu voltarei, voltarei trazendo muita desgraça para a Wikia! Caio Supremo e seus comparças saem do chat e voltam para o presente. GreenArdark e os V-As voltam também, porém GreenArdark está triste por não ter pego o componente final. GreenArdark - Eu falhei novamente, uma guerra wikiana está pra acontecer! Guardião Alternativo entra no chat Guardião Alternativo - Jovem Artuaii, não se culpe pelo ocorrido, você já venceu essa, derrotou Caio e provou que mesmo que ele volte com o vírus ainda vai perder! GreenArdark - Tem razão, eu não vou deixar ele vencer! Enquanto isso, Caio jura vingança no chat de sua wiki. Caio Supremo - Se acham tão espertos, mas nem sabem o que está por vir... E o episódio acaba Especial final de temporada: O especial do final da primeira temporada virá em breve, aguardem. Categoria:Episódios de Universo Ben 10: Realidades alternativas Categoria:Universo Ben 10:Realidades alternativas